Vehicle batteries are generally placed in an engine room along with the engine. In vehicle batteries, heat from, for example, the engine heats the battery surface to increase the temperature of the battery fluid inside the battery. As a result, the battery's life is shortened.
Thus, to protect the battery from heat, Patent Document 1 has proposed a battery cover to cover the side faces of the battery.
Patent Document 1 has disclosed a heat insulating device of a battery obtained by attaching a pad member made of a foam article having a predetermined shape to an outer side face of a battery case and covering the outer side face with the pad member.